


Synthetic Hearts

by Shawnathin93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnathin93/pseuds/Shawnathin93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in charge of cleanup control at the leading DNA testing facility. His job is simple: hide the mistakes. Nothing big over the years; some fucked up rats were about the worst he'd dealt with thus far. </p><p>Today though was different. Today, something would enter his room that would change his life forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi sighed as he swiped his ID card. _Another day, another dollar._ He thought to himself, as he walked into the DNA lab he'd worked at for the last two years. The lab was supposedly known for tons of different technological breakthroughs, but he didn't get to see any of that. His job was simple: destroy and hide the mistakes.

 

It was a messy job, sure, but it paid well, and the benefits were great. He'd never had to do anything too crazy; throwing away dead rats and such were the worst parts of the job. Most of the time, he got paid to sit around and wait for someone to give him a task. He kept busy most of the time though; cleaning the stainless steel office until it sparkled.

 

He walked into the familiar room he'd spent every day in for the last two years. It was in exactly the same state he'd left it in the previous night. The shelves were shining, the trays were clean, and he knew today would be a day that would leave him gritting his teeth with a severe lack of something to do.

 

He set his backpack down on the floor next to the desk and pressed the 'power' button on the computer, knowing the older software would take at least ten minutes to start up.

 

Looking around, he grabbed a towel, and set to work cleaning, even though the little voice in the back of his head was telling him it wouldn't make a difference; the room was already spotless. Still, it occupied his time, and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it.

 

He was about halfway done cleaning, when the phone on the wall rang. _Great, looks like I won't be completely bored today. I wonder what messed up job they've got for me this time._ He got up, wiping his hands with the towel, and, grabbing a tissue, picked up the phone, avoiding contact with the device.

 

"Hello?" He asked. It was the same greeting he always used, even though he knew the same person would be on the other line every time.

 

"Levi! How are you doing this morning?" A cheery, exuberant voice replied.

 

"Tch. Morning, shitty glasses. What can I do for you?"

 

"What, not even going to be pleasant with me this morning? I've got a nice surprise for you!"

 

"Great, more dead rats to throw out. I'll be there in a little bit."

 

"No, actually. This morning we had a uh...well...an incident. Something different than anything we've encountered thus far. It wasn't even supposed to be like this but...we need you to take care of it."

 

"Hanji" Levi began, "You're scaring me. I'm just going to head over. I'll be there in about ten minutes, and we can discuss this in person, okay?"

 

"Well, the thing is, we actually are bringing it to you. You can decide what to do. Any choice you make is yours but...be careful. We've never dealt with something like this before, and have no idea what the repercussions of what we've done here today will have. The only reason we're not keeping it here to study is because half of the staff thought it wrong, and an abomination, and decided it was best to get rid of."

 

"Hanji, what are you-" Levi began, but was cut off.

 

"Just...deal with it. Whatever you decision you make is yours to make. I have to go. Have a great day, Levi!"

 

"Wait! Don't you hang up on me, shitty glasses!" Levi said, but she was already gone."

 

He was about to redial the number until Hanji picked back up but, just as he was about to press the first button, there was a knock at the door. _Shit, that was fast. Well, let's see what fresh hell they've brought me._

 

Somewhat nervously, Levi walked over to the door, and pushed it open. He froze.

 

Standing in front of him was a young man, who couldn't have been more than twenty. His hair was a dark brown mess, and his eyes...they were a color Levi hadn't ever seen before. He'd seen emerald green eyes but...these weren't human. At least, not ones he'd ever heard could exist. They actually shone like emeralds, and in the right light, seemed to change to different shades of green.

 

The boy looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously.

 

"H-hello?" Levi asked, tentatively.

 

The boy looked up, and locked eyes with Levi. "H-hi. I was told to come here, and to give you this." He held out his hand, and handed Levi a small envelope. He tore it open, and a small piece of paper fell out. It only had a few words on it, but they still sent a cold shiver down Levi's spine.

 

" _Test subject 221B, Eren Jaeger. Class: Synthetic Humanoid"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Test subject 221B, Eren Jaeger. Class: Synthetic Humanoid"_

 

Levi just stared at the small piece of paper. _Synthetic...humanoid?_ His brain couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Over the years, he’d dealt with plenty of fucked up shit, but this...this couldn’t be real. He was starting to get angry, but he didn’t let the emotion into his voice. He remained as flat-toned as ever.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny. You can go back to Hanji now. You guys have had your fun, now leave me alone, please. I’ve got enough to do today without you guys having a laugh at my expense.”

 

“Uhm...what?” The boy, Eren, began. “I don’t...I don’t really know what you’re talking about but...I don’t really know what anyone here is talking about. I just woke up this morning, and can’t remember going to sleep last night.” He shuffled his feet, and looked back down at the ground.

 

_There’s no fuckin’ way he’s serious.ˆ_

 

Still, Levi was starting to doubt his own stance on the issue. The newcomer was either a really good actor or...or he was telling the truth. At this point, he was hoping it wasn’t the latter.

 

The boy’s face was tomato red now, and he was starting to look around, almost like a cornered animal. _He doesn’t know what to do...and he’s trying to get away...is he telling the truth?_ Regardless, he knew he’d have to do something, and fast. If he were being honest, he didn’t want the situation to get as out of hand as he feared it would.

 

“Okay, brat. Come inside. Take a seat, I’ve got some stuff to take care of.”

 

He turned, and went back to his desk. By now, the computer had started up. He was just about to take his seat and send a very colorful email to Hanji, when he noticed that the boy hadn’t moved. In fact, he was staring straight at Levi, an odd look on his face, almost like he was confused.

 

“What?” Levi asked.

 

“Uhm...were you talking to me?”

 

“Who else would I be talking to?” Levi deadpanned. This had to be a joke. He was almost sure of it. This kid was a good actor but...Levi had his limits, and he was fast approaching them.

 

“I- I don't know but...my name is Eren and...I don’t know who ‘brat’ is…” Again, he looked down at the ground, and muttered, “S-sorry.”

 

Levi just stared. _He can’t...is he serious?_

 

“Br- Eren, is it? Please, come sit over here. I’ve got to make a phone call, and then maybe we’ll both understand what’s going on, okay?”

 

“O-okay.” Eren made his way over to the extra chair, and sat, once again staring at the floor.

 

Levi went to the phone and dialed the only number he’d ever used on the device. It rang, and rang, and rang, until Levi angrily slammed it back into the receiver. “Stupid woman.” He muttered under his breath.

 

He sighed, took a deep breath, and turned back towards Eren, who was now staring at the wall, looking more uncomfortable than Levi had thought possible. “Well, Eren, it looks like we’re both in the dark on this one. Until we figure out what’s going on, you might have to stay here for a while. I’m Levi, and this is my office.”

 

Eren didn’t turn to face him, but muttered a quiet “N-nice to meet you.” Had the circumstances been any different, Levi would have kicked him out of his office for his manners.

 

Doing his best not to let the anger into his voice, Levi continued, “Like I said, this is my office, and I do have a few rules. Do not, under any circumstances, trek dirt onto my floor. Do not make any mess that you cannot clean up yourself, and when I am working, do not interrupt me. Understand?”

 

He waited. Eren slowly nodded his head, still not looking at him.

 

“Oi, look at me when I’m talking to you.” Levi said, unable to hold back any longer.

 

Eren’s face heated up, but he turned and locked eyes with Levi. He could tell the boy had thought he’d done something wrong, so Levi did his best to calm his voice down. “Just…just don’t make a mess in here, and you’ll be fine, okay?”

 

Eren slowly nodded his head up and down. There was another moment of silence, and Eren said, “So, L-Levi, what exactly am I doing here?”

 

Levi sighed as he looked back at the phone. “Your guess is as good as mine, buddy. Hanji gave me almost no information, and now she isn’t picking up her phone.”

 

He thought about the conversation he’d had with Hanji earlier. She had asked him to _take care of it._ Normally, that meant destroy and hide the evidence, but, there was no way he could…do _that…_ to a living human.

 

She had then gone on to say “ _Whatever decision you make is yours to make”._ What did that mean? She was usually a very direct individual. If that were the case…then this boy, Eren, was truly in his hands now.

 

_God damn you, Hanji._

He turned back to the boy. He’d been thinking for a while, and Eren was starting to look uncomfortable again.

 

“Hey, you have anything you need to grab from anywhere around here? Any belongings? Personal things you’d like to take with you?”

 

“No, I don’t really have anything. I don’t even know if these clothes are mine.”

 

_Great. Now I have to take him fuckin’ shopping too._

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Levi sighed. He didn’t exactly know what he was getting himself into, but he knew right then and there, that his life would never be the same.


End file.
